Link's DeepDarkSecret
by funkywriter
Summary: (PG-13) Stupid, short, story just read itm it wont take up much of your time and if you would review I'd appretiate it!


A/N- Hey, this is funkywriter this is my Zelda story and you should read and review. This isn't my first story. I am notorious for never finishing my stories. :Warning: if you do not like male/male love I would advise you not to read this so don't come complaining to me and yes my grammar is probably horrible. And if you could review telling me if you like it and if it is easy to read, funny, good, or just your opinion AND IF YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE LETTERS BOLD OR ITALICS OR CENTERED PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW (I use microsoft word)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not cHiNgY or ZeLdA! and that goes for the rest of the chapters also! just remember that!  
  
Link's Deep...Dark...Secret  
  
"What's this I wonder?" whispered a young girl, near the age of six.  
  
"I don't um..er..know. How should I know?" said a boy, about her same age.  
  
"You get to go on adventures much more than me and I presumed you might know more than me. I think it resembles a fairy wand."  
  
"Ha ha POW!" a boyish voice said taking it from the other and hitting her on the head.  
  
"Hey!" she squealed.  
  
"He he he"  
  
"Ha ha ha"  
  
"Link!!! Zelda!!!! Come inside, supper's ready!" called Zelda's mother.  
  
"Oh honey wait till the kids are gone! OH!...hehehe shh...after dinner," the mother whispered seductively to Mr. Link.  
  
"I guess I will have to wait..." Mr. Link said smirking devilishly.  
  
"HEY! You! Toadstool! Come set the table, NOW!!" yelled Mrs. Zelda.  
  
"Yes Mam" the...thing sighed.  
  
"Don't speak unless you are spoken to," Mrs. Zelda said as she smacked upside the head.  
  
"I was spoken to," whispered the Thing under its breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
But she only heard the footsteps of the Thing scampering away.  
  
"Humpf! Come on children!" cried the mother.  
  
"Coming Mommy!" "Coming Mrs. Zelda's Mom!"  
  
Mrs. Zelda (Zelda's mom), Mr. Link (Link's Dad), Zelda, and Link all sat down to a nice dinner prepared by slaves. Later that night, as they were sleeping in the same bed ,which meant nothing to them, considering they were little kids, Zelda and Link sat listening to nature's magical sounds.  
  
"Right there! Oh...eeww! YES! YES! YES!" -faggotish laugh interrupts moaning sounds- " I like it when you do that right thurr!" Mrs. Zelda sings.  
  
"Right thurr," echoes Chingy.  
  
"Mix your stuff in and make me feel good!" sings Mrs. Zelda.  
  
" Feel good," Chingy raps.  
  
" Those sure are some weird birds," exclaims Link, " want me to go shoot them down so we can go to sleep?"  
  
" No, It's alright. I enjoy the sounds." says Zelda already sounding just like her mother.  
  
Little did they know that her mother was outside taking a shower using Herbal Essence shampoo with gangsters and Chingy watching her.  
  
~*~ Seven years later you do the math ~*~  
  
As Zelda is walking out of The Precious Princess her favorite doll store she bumps into someone. She soon realizes that is her long time friend Link. She remembers all those nights they spent together listening to the sounds of nature take its course. They slept together up till a few months ago. Oh well.  
  
"Hello Link," greets Zelda, " What are you doing here?" She had noticed him walking into a rather girlish store.  
  
" Nothing...sister...birthday...gotta...bye," was the jumbled answer she received from Link.  
  
She watched a red-faced Link walk out and entered the store. She looked up and down the isles. Princess Garbie, Prince Fen, and the ever popular package of the two, Princess Garbie and Prince Fen combo pack. There! that's what she wanted. She grabbed one off the shelf and was surprised by the price tag. I whopping 7 rubees! Oh well she had enough money. Thankfully she decided not to stop by the local Adult Bookstore today. The workers there were really nice to her. She couldn't understand why the sign said lesbians and strait men work open only, but that didn't matter. They were her friends. They sometimes creeped her out, but then again so did her mom whenever Mr. Link came over. She never saw much, her and Link would just go to her bedroom and play dolls. Link was so nice to play dolls with her. Then again he did seem to kind of enjoy it. He really got into the story. As she walked to the checkout counter she noticed a really nice outfit that went with her dolls. She really liked it, but she didn't have enough money. Later in the day she could go to the bookstore and work for a few minutes. They always gave her a few dollars to touch their butts. Why she did not know. She paid for her dolls and went back to the castle. She was skipping along the sunny path when OH NO!!!! A hideous creature blocks her path! It strikes a warning claw at her and...  
  
A/N- he he cliffhanger! I hope you like my story! I know its gay its just something for me to do in my spare time! So don't expect new chapters to be up too quick! R/R!  
funkywriter 


End file.
